


Шерлок - женское имя. Знакомство

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Шерлок - женское имя [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Case Fic, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Season/Series 01, Sherlock is woman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: В этой реальности Шерлок - дама и при этом консультирующий психотерапевт. Ветеран Афганистана Джон Уотсон случайно попадает к ней на прием, и начинаются совместные приключения.Смена пола только у Шерлок Холмс. Остальные - прежние.





	Шерлок - женское имя. Знакомство

Для Джона Уотсона день не задался с самого начала: грохот выстрелов афганской войны заставил проснуться в четверть пятого утра, плечо отозвалось вспышкой полузабытой боли, а нога… Хромота только усилилась, когда он выбрался на улицу и отправился на очередной сеанс к Элле Томпсон. Ему искренне казалось, что психотерапевт зря тратит время, но отказаться от навязанного министерством обороны курса реабилитации не было сил. 

В здании центра его порадовали, сообщив, что миссис Томпсон уехала на трёхдневную конференцию в Брюссель. Джон уже хотел развернуться и уйти, когда девушка в регистратуре, краснея и смущаясь, предложила сходить на приём к другому специалисту.

— У Шерлока Холмса сейчас по расписанию никого нет. Может, вы зайдёте?

— Хм…

Джон всерьёз задумался. С одной стороны, ему жутко хотелось кофе и оказаться подальше отсюда — необязательно в этой последовательности. С другой, беседы с Эллой уже давно утомляли, так что если попасть на приём к специалисту-мужчине, а потом закончить курс с ним, то, возможно, не придётся вести этот идиотский блог с разными вариациями заголовка «Ничего не происходит».

— Что скажете, мистер Уотсон? — уточнила девушка, прижав к груди снятую трубку телефона. — Мне предупредить доктора?

— Да, — решился Джон. — Да, пожалуй. В котором…

— Двести второй кабинет. Вон по той лестнице будет быстрее.

— Понял. Спасибо.

Улыбнувшись любезной сотруднице центра, Джон похромал к ступенькам. Нога по-прежнему болела, тремор в руке заставлял нервно сжимать пальцы, но всё-таки подъём на второй этаж удалось осилить быстро. Любопытство — отличный стимул, тем более при однообразной жизни день за днём.

В кабинет с номером 202 Джон постучал два раза и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл. В полутёмной комнате с выключенным светом стояли шкаф с книгами, письменный стол со стулом и небольшой диванчик. На широком подоконнике, ловко устроившись боком и свесив правую ногу, сидела молодая стройная женщина с короткими кудрявыми волосами и серо-голубыми глазами, одетая в деловой чёрный брючный костюм с чёрной же рубашкой. Она повернулась на звук открывшейся двери и на миг замерла, перестав вертеть открытую пачку сигарет.

— Я, видимо, ошибся, — предположил Джон. — Прошу прощения.

— Вы Джон Уотсон и вас отправили к психотерапевту Шерлоку Холмсу. Нет, вы не ошиблись, — ровным тоном ответила дама, не переставая пристально разглядывать Джона.

— Простите… — нервно улыбнулся тот. — Но… Я думал, Шерлок — мужское имя.

— Все вопросы к родителям, — пожала плечами Шерлок. — Это они начитались Конан Дойля — как тривиально для Англии. Что до вас, Джон… Решили попытать счастье с психотерапевтом-мужчиной в отсутствие поднадоевшей Эллы?

— Я… кхм… как вы?..

— О, это очень просто. Вас направила ко мне Лиз, она новенькая, так что пока не в курсе, что я не веду приёмы по графику. У вас был выбор не согласиться, но вы здесь, значит, отношением Эллы вы не особо дорожите. 

— Не ведёте приёмы?

— По графику, да. Я сама выбираю, кем заняться. 

— Ясно.

Джон выжидающе замолчал. Он не знал, стоит ли уйти прямо сейчас или лучше всё же дождаться вердикта. Своими поведением и позой Шерлок ломала все стереотипы о профессиональном поведении психотерапевта.

— Мне тоже, — наконец сообщила Шерлок.

— Что?

— Всё ясно. Бывший военный с психосоматической хромотой, ранением в левое плечо и диагностированным ПТСРом. Стандартный набор для солдат, вернувшихся из Афганистана или Ирака.

— Афганистана.

— Принято.

— И я военврач, а не просто военный.

— Всегда есть что-то, — усмехнулась Шерлок и, убрав сигареты в карман пиджака, ловко спрыгнула с подоконника.

Джон невольно выпрямился, глядя на то, как она медленно приближается, сложив руки за спиной, как обходит вокруг него, выискивая что-то лишь ей ведомое. Чтобы разбить тишину, он спросил:

— О военном прошлом вам рассказала Лиз?

— Лиз назвала ваше имя. Этого достаточно.

— Тогда как вы?..

— Узнала остальное? Это просто: у вас выправка и стрижка военного, вы не опираетесь на трость, когда стоите, и Элла — специалист по посттравматике. Не особо хороший, но по госпрограмме рассчитывать на профи не приходится, не так ли?

Остановившись перед Джоном, Шерлок пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Вы мне скажите, — холодно ответил Джон, вытянувшись в струну, но не отводя взгляд.

Пауза продлилась три секунды.

— Я беру ваше дело, Джон.

И, более не обращая на него никакого внимания, Шерлок отошла к столу, села на край и, скрестив ноги, всё-таки достала сигарету из пачки. Щелкнув серебристой зажигалкой, она закурила. Запрокинув голову, выпустила первую струю дыма.

— И это всё? — вечность спустя поинтересовался Джон.

— Если хотите сесть, вон тот диван считают удобным, — равнодушно пожала плечами Шерлок, даже не повернув головы.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся. Опустив голову, посмотрел на носки ботинок и трость, затем — на часы на запястье, и, так и не дождавшись других указаний, похромал к дивану. Сев на него, поставил рядом трость и принялся нервно сжимать и разжимать пальцы. Руку сводило, это было неприятно, пусть даже нервной дрожи сейчас не ощущалось. 

— Его и не будет, — заметила Шерлок, стряхивая пепел.

— Чего?

— Тремора. В напряженной ситуации он у вас пропадает, и я нахожу это… любопытным.

— В самом деле?

— Это причина, по которой я взялась за вас.

— Вы курите сигарету, сидя на столе, и считаете это психотерапией? — недоверчиво прищурился Джон.

— В некотором роде. Вам не предлагаю, вы печётесь о своём здоровье. Доктор.

— В отличие от вас.

— Именно. 

Докурив, Шерлок погасила окурок в пепельнице. Даже не подумав слезть со стола, она сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте и принялась о чём-то размышлять, прижав указательные пальцы к губам. Впечатленный такой наглостью Джон так и не нашёлся, что сказать, но предпочёл использовать это время, чтобы получше разглядеть эту странную особу. Туфли с тупым носом и почти без каблуков, коротко остриженные ногти, часы с кожаным ремешком на левом запястье, похожий на мужской крой пиджака, отсутствие косметики на лице и каких-либо украшений на шее или пальцах.

— Всё-таки не симуляция, — неожиданно задумчиво произнесла Шерлок, глядя в одну точку перед собой. — Обсессивно-компульсивный синдром. Очевидно.

— Но у меня нет…

— Ради бога! — отмахнулась она, переведя взгляд на Джона. — Причём тут ты? Я говорю об арестованном убийце из Ньюпорта. Нужно сообщить Лестрейду, что был ещё другой.

— Лестрейду?

— Инспектору Лестрейду, да. Ты же не думал, что я занимаюсь унылыми семейными размолвками и подростковыми комплексами?

— Вообще-то, я ничего о тебе ещё не думал, — слегка ошарашенно улыбаясь, проговорил Джон, принимая приятельский тон.

— Кроме оценки размера моей груди, обуви, причинах отказа от косметики и отсутствия кольца на безымянном пальце, — скороговоркой перечислила Шерлок. — Я ничего не упустила?

— Э-э… Нет.

— Само собой. Ладно, не будем терять времени, — хлопнула в ладоши Шерлок и, спрыгнув со стола, в два счета оказалась у вешалки, с которой сняла длинное серое пальто. — Идём, Джон.

— Куда? — удивленно спросил тот.

— В Скотланд-Ярд, конечно. Нужно рассказать полиции, что дело не завершено. С них станется его закрыть.

Джон моргнул. Шерлок, набросив на шею синий шарф и просунув концы в петлю, нетерпеливо посмотрела на Джона.

— Ну?

— Что ну?

— Будешь и дальше здесь сидеть или пойдёшь ловить такси? В конце концов, это у тебя проблемы. Разве нет?

— Хочешь сказать, что это такая терапия?

— Да. Да, я сама решаю, как мне кого лечить. Проблемы?

— М-м, нет, — помотал головой Джон, решив, что представление в театре абсурда, на которое он угодил, заслуживает продолжения, а потому встал и, подхватив трость, покорно похромал к двери. — Поймать такси?

— И поторопись, Джон! — прикрикнула Шерлок, хлопая по карманам пальто в поисках ключей от кабинета. Руководство центра уже не раз угрожало прекратить пускать её в это здание, если она продолжит бросать открытой дверь.  
***

Подходящее такси Джон нашёл быстро, только вот водитель попросил пять минут отлучиться в магазин за водой. Поскольку Шерлок ещё не появилась, Джон кивнул и, встав рядом с машиной, принялся ждать. Неожиданный хлопок по плечу заставил подпрыгнуть.

— Джон?

Развернувшись, Джон увидел круглолицее лицо своего приятеля по институту — Майка Стэмфорда.

— О. Привет, Майк, — пожал он ему руку.

— Ну, дела… А я смотрю: ты — не ты? Говорят, тебя в Афгане подстрелили?

— Да. Да… это так.

— А в этот центр, стало быть, на психотерапию ходишь?

— Что-то в этом роде.

Джон нетерпеливо оглянулся, не пришли ли Шерлок или водитель, но ни той, ни другого пока не было.

— Ясно. А я в Бартсе преподаю. Вкладываю крупицы знаний таким, как мы, — с широкой улыбкой поведал Майк. — Ненавижу их. В центре-то тебя к кому приписали?

— Ну, сначала к Томпсон, а сегодня вот попал к Шерлок Холмс.

— Иди ты! — восхитился Майк. — И что, Шерлок тебя взяла?

— М-м… да. Да. А что? Ты её знаешь?

— Кто ж её не знает? Она гений. Своенравная, упрямая, непонятно как выбирает дела — так она называет пациентов. Слышал, ей предлагали триста тысяч фунтов за часовой сеанс, а она послала заказчика, сказав, что «скучно».

— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво прищурился Джон.

— Говорю тебе. Я даже больше скажу, — Майк понизил голос. — К ней и из Виндзоров приходят. Только тс-с!

— Я могила.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Джон увидел, что пять минут истекли, однако ни водителя, ни Шерлок на горизонте так и не возникло. С другой стороны, расспросить Майка о новой знакомой тоже было интересно.

— Ты, я смотрю, неплохо её знаешь.

— Так она неделю жила у меня, пока искала новое жильё. Энни — ну ты помнишь мою сестру — выбрала психиатрию, а Шерлок помогла ей с научной работой. На три дня заперлись в левом крыле дома, я к ним даже не заходил. Себе дороже.

— Это Энни уже сколько?

— Двадцать один. Да уж… Ну, я рад, что Шерлок согласилась тобой заняться. Я бы и сам тебя к ней отвёл, рискуя быть посланным туда, где клятву Гиппократа не дают. А тут вон как вышло…

Со стороны центра послышались шаги. Легко перепрыгивая через ступеньки, Шерлок спустилась к основанию лестницы и протянула руку Майку.

— Привет, Майк. Скажи Энни: пусть посмотрит работы Кривецки, ей подойдут. Джон, долго ещё будешь стоять? Нам надо ехать.

Майк с Джоном переглянулись.

— Иди, Джон. Она ненавидит ждать. Рад был повидаться.

— Я тоже. Пока.

Обменявшись рукопожатиями, они разошлись в разные стороны: Майк пошёл в центр, а Джон сел на заднее сиденье машины. Едва он это сделал, как водитель тут же надавил на газ, вероятно, получив указания от Шерлок. В тишине они проехали несколько кварталов, когда Шерлок, побарабанив пальцами по обивке сиденья, повернулась к Джону.

— Что ж, у тебя, очевидно, появились вопросы?

— Да… — Джон подтянул к себе трость. — Триста тысяч фунтов — это…

— Двести пятьдесят, — коротко ответила Шерлок. — Дальше.

— Кто ты? Я имею в виду: какая специализация?

— Любая. Но если тебя интересует, чем я обычно занимаюсь, то это помощь полиции. Психологические портреты преступников, присутствие на допросах, анализ записок.

— Помогаешь искать виновных?

— Не совсем. Помогаю убедиться, что человек действительно виновен. Или не виновен: мне одинаково платят за оба исхода.

— А центр — это что-то вроде хобби?

— Это возможность подумать в тишине. Окраина города. Минимум людей. Отсутствие шума магистралей. Некоторые клиенты приезжают в него, конечно, но по большей части я лишь наблюдаю. Следующий вопрос?

— Хм…

Джон задумался. С одной стороны, вроде всё, что хотелось узнать, он уже прояснил. Дальнейшее очевидным образом выходило за рамки отношений «пациент — психотерапевт». С другой, новая знакомая интриговала и по-крупному. Не каждый день попадаются гении, к которым не гнушаются обращаться персоны из Виндзорского замка и Букингемского дворца. 

Покосившись на него, Шерлок лишь усмехнулась уголком рта и отвернулась к окну. В данный момент расследование занимало её куда больше, чем один бывший военврач. К тому же, он-то никуда не денется, а вот в Скотланд-Ярде могут напортачить.

Наконец, появилась знакомая высотка. Оставив Джона расплачиваться, Шерлок легко взбежала вверх по ступенькам, на ходу вынув из кармана пальто телефон.

— Спускайтесь, — бросила она, когда Джон смог её догнать. 

Впрочем, инспектор появился почти сразу и распорядился пропустить её через турникет.

— И его тоже, — добавила Шерлок, указав на Джона.

— А он кто?

— Мой пациент Джон Уотсон.

— Хм…

— Лестрейд, не тратьте время: он со мной. Лучше расскажите, кого вы взяли?

Смерив Джона подозрительным взглядом, инспектор, тем не менее, кивнул охране, а потом, помедлив, протянул Джону руку.

— Грегори Лестрейд, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

— Джон Уотсон, — ответил на рукопожатие тот. — Я… ну, собственно, я с ней. А вы?..

— Лестрейд, я не услышала ответ, — нетерпеливо вмешалась Шерлок. — Кого вы арестовали?

— Дебору Хьюз, — закатил глаза тот. — Вдову Роберта. Она дала показания, что лично проломила ему череп сегодня утром, потом подумала, вызвала полицию и сдалась приехавшей опергруппе.

— В какое время поступил звонок?

— В двенадцать с четвертью.

— А что со временем смерти?

— Эксперты говорят: в районе семи-восьми утра. Я же переслал тебе все фото и протоколы опроса соседей. 

— Да, я читала… И обратила внимание на то, что вы проморгали, — самоуверенно заявила Шерлок, идя рядом с инспектором к лифту. Джон молча шёл за ними следом.

— И что же это?

— Скажу, когда проведём маленький эксперимент. Миссис Хьюз в комнате для допросов?

— Да, как ты и сказала.

— Давно?

— Уже часа три, наверное.

— Прекрасно.

Весь дальнейший путь до нужного этажа все трое проделали молча. Джон так и не мог понять, для чего его притащили сюда, но предпочёл помалкивать. Лестрейд уже давно ничему не удивлялся и лишь морально готовился к очередному шоу. У выхода из лифта их окликнула темнокожая девушка-сержант с чёрными вьющимися волосами.

— Сэр, — вытянулась она по стойке смирно перед инспектором. — Ваше указание выполнено: Хьюз перевели в камеру с зеркальной стеной, — и добавила, повернувшись к Шерлок: — Привет, чудачка.

— И тебе привет, Салли. Не передумала записать ко мне Андерсона на приём? Проведу со скидкой.

— Уж лучше мы сами разберёмся.

— Это вряд ли. Его брак уже не спасти, а вот тебе бы могло кое-что перепасть.

Лестрейд только закатил глаза: сколько раз он уже слышал подобный диалог. Сержант же, обратив внимание на Джона, нахмурилась:

— А это ещё кто?

— Мой пациент. Джон, это сержант Салли Доннован.

— Пациент? — недоверчиво округлила глаза Салли. — Ты никогда не приводила пациентов. Может, он греет тебе постель?

— Знаете что, пойду я лучше, — попытался развернуться Джон, но Шерлок неожиданно цепко перехватила его за руку.

— Нет. Ты останешься. Уйдёт она.

— Да с чего бы?

— Салли, пожалуйста, — устало попросил Лестрейд, в этот момент необычайно похожий на потрепанного жизнью сенбернара. — Уходи.

— Разве что ради вас, сэр.

Гордо задрав подбородок, Салли попыталась протиснуться в лифт, попутно отдавив Шерлок обе ноги, и, споткнувшись, едва не врезалась носом в зеркало.

Когда дверцы закрылись, не без облегчения выдохнув, Лестрейд предложил продолжить путь.  
*** 

Они втроем расположились в помещении, имевшем прозрачную стену с комнатой для допросов. За толстым односторонним стеклом там сидела немолодая женщина, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. 

— Говорите, она во всём призналась? — задумчиво изрекла Шерлок, с минуту понаблюдав за ней. — И вас ничего не насторожило?

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — поморщился Лестрейд. — Я уже понял, что мы что-то упустили. Самое время рассказать нам.

— Фотографии дома у вас с собой? Покажите нам.

Пока Лестрейд лазил в стол за папкой с доказательствами и стопкой фото, Шерлок, словно лишь сейчас вспомнив, внимательно посмотрела на Джона.

— Тебя же не шокирует место убийства?

— Нет. Я насмотрелся на них в Афганистане.

— Отлично. Инспектор, покажите ему снимки и распорядитесь, чтобы для миссис Хьюз принесли кофе и печенье, обязательно на подносе.

— Ну… ладно.

Вручив Джону стопку фотографий, Лестрейд снял трубку внутреннего телефона. Шерлок, понаблюдав за арестованной ещё немного, перевела взгляд на Джона.

— Что ты можешь сказать об увиденном?

— Зачем я здесь? — тихо спросил Джон.

— Проходишь курс психотерапии.

— Я привык это делать на кушетке в центре.

— Ну, здесь гораздо забавнее.

— Забавнее? На этих фото мертвый мужчина в заляпанной кровью комнате. 

— Превосходное наблюдение. Но я надеялась, о доме ты скажешь больше.

Договорившись, Лестрейд положил трубку. 

— Сейчас принесут. 

Помолчав, под выжидающим взглядом Шерлок Джон поднёс первое фото поближе к лицу.

— Ну, довольно большой дом, светлый. Я бы сказал, очень светлый: стены, ковер, мебель практически все белого цвета. Не очень практично, я думаю, их же придётся постоянно мыть и…

— Браво, Джон, — одобрительно кивнула Шерлок.

— Кровь от трупа брызнула на стену и… — Джон взял следующее фото. — И на этот стол.

— А что ты скажешь о фото ванной комнаты? — безошибочно выхватила из стопки фотографий нужную Шерлок и вручила её Джону.

— Тоже вся белая плюс батарея чистящих средств. Их бы хватило на целый магазин.

— Да, соседи говорили, что Хьюз любила наводить чистоту, — вмешался Лестрейд. — Только какое отношение это…

— А! Вот и кофе. Отлично, — перебила его Шерлок, преграждая путь сотруднику управления. — Замри.

От неожиданности паренёк в полицейской форме покорно застыл. Шерлок же, покопавшись в столе, вытащила пакет с уликами и, не обращая внимания на протесты Лестрейда, достала из него пузырёк с чернилами.

— Дай мне свой платок, Джон, — нетерпеливо приказала она.

Помедлив, тот выполнил её распоряжение.

Вылив на ткань немного чернил, Шерлок провела ею по обратной стороне подноса и кивнула молчавшему парню:

— Неси в соседнюю комнату, поставь на стол, сними чашку, кофейник и печенье с подноса, затем забери его и возвращайся сюда.

— Но мэм, если я поставлю, он же испачкает…

— Именно, — предвкушающе улыбнулась Шерлок. — Выполняй.

— Слушаюсь.

С возрастающим недоумением Лестрейд и Джон наблюдали за тем, как сотрудник полиции убирает всё с подноса, как уносит его, но на столе осталось чёрное пятно.

— Ну и что теперь?.. — попытался узнать Джон.

— Тс-с! — прикрикнула Шерлок. — Смотрите.

За стеклом Дебора Хьюз даже не притронулась к кофе. Уставившись на пятно так, будто оно было её кровным врагом, эта дама судорожно вздохнула, всхлипнула, а потом принялась лихорадочно стирать чернила рукавом собственной кофты. 

— Чего это она? — нахмурился Лестрейд.

— О боже… — почти в унисон с ним выдохнул Джон. — Я всё понял.

— Ну-ка? — с весёлым любопытством посмотрела на него Шерлок.

— ОКР. Шерлок, ты говорила… Ещё в клинике говорила про обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. Ты поняла это по фотографиям? Блестяще!

— По ним и ещё по показаниям соседей. Я выдвинула такую гипотезу, — одобрительно улыбнулась Шерлок. — Она подтвердилась.

— О чём это вы тут болтаете? — вмешался Лестрейд.

Получив кивок от Шерлок, Джон пояснил:

— Шерлок предположила, что у этой женщины обсессивно-компульсивный синдром. Значит, она не могла бы убить мужа, а потом четыре часа сидеть в заляпанной комнате и думать о полиции.

— Почему не могла?

— Потому, инспектор, — нетерпеливо развернулась к нему Шерлок. — Что ОКР — это навязчивое состояние, при котором в данном случае женщина не способна побороть тягу к чистоте. Взгляните на фото: дом идеально чистый, весь белый, буквально. Посмотрите на неё сейчас — она едва не протёрла рукав до дырки, стараясь стереть пятно. И вы хотите сказать, что она сидела в заляпанной кровью спальне четыре часа, не попытавшись убрать? О, это вряд ли.

— Хм… — Лестрейд озадаченно почесал в затылке. — Ты утверждаешь…

— Да. Вы взяли не того человека.

— То есть таков твой диагноз?

— Вам ещё придётся провести психиатрическую экспертизу, но я не сомневаюсь, что мои слова подтвердятся.

— Ну, что ж… пожалуй, тогда не стоит и…

— Придётся, инспектор, — повторила Шерлок. — Вам нужно официальное заключение. Я не собираюсь тратить время на опрос по шкале Йеля-Брауна, а потом заполнять бумаги. Это… скучно.

— Бумаги для тебя — всегда скучно, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — А почему она тогда взяла вину на себя?

— Вот вы и начали задавать правильные вопросы.

Подняв воротник и сунув руки в карманы пальто, Шерлок направилась к выходу.

— Идём, Джон.

— Но, Шерлок!..

— Лимит консультаций на сегодня исчерпан, инспектор, — нетерпеливо бросила Шерлок. — Если до завтра не узнаете причину — звоните, я так и быть, поговорю с Хьюз. Джон, пора!

Извиняющиеся пожав плечами, Джон быстро пожал руку озадаченному Лестрейду и похромал вслед за Шерлок. 

— Это потрясающе! — выдал он, догоняя, чем безошибочно угадал единственный способ заставить Шерлок снизить темп.

— Думаешь?

— Абсолютно.

— Что ж, я рада, — нажав кнопку вызова лифта, довольная Шерлок покосилась на Джона. — Я знаю отличное кафе неподалёку отсюда. По чашке кофе?

— С удовольствием. Да.

— Тогда идём.  
***

Из управления Скотланд-Ярда они вышли бок о бок, что потребовало усилий от Джона — давно он столько не ходил, тем более так быстро, но иного способа угнаться за Шерлок не было. Даже не посмотрев сторону такси, она направилась к пешеходному тротуару, затем свернула в небольшой переулок, вдруг зашла в подъезд, чтобы минутой позже выскочить на другой улице.

— Быстрее, Джон, — прикрикнула Шерлок, оглянувшись, и придержала дверь подъезда.

— Слушай, я не привык так, — старательно гася раздражение, заметил запыхавшийся Джон. — Если ты не заметила, моя нога…

— Банальная психосоматика. Обращать внимание нет смысла.

— Она мешает, вообще-то.

— Мешает не она, а эта идиотская трость. Не по росту, не по весу, с неудобной ручкой. Может, выкинешь её?

Джон остановился. Шерлок притормозила тоже. Несколько секунд Джон вглядывался в серо-голубые глаза, пытаясь найти в них сочувствие или хотя бы его подобие, но так и не увидел ничего, кроме нетерпеливого ожидания.

— Если я её выброшу, мне придётся прыгать на одной ноге.

— Если ты так считаешь… — пожала плечами Шерлок и ткнула пальцем в вывеску на другой стороне дороги. — Пришли.

То, что она назвала «кафе», на поверку оказалось вполне приличным и уютным итальянским рестораном. Владелец заведения — колоритный мужчина в фартуке — в две секунды выбрался из-за стойки и, галантно отодвинув для Шерлок стул, положил на стол два меню.

— Шерлок, дорогая, всё в меню бесплатно для тебя и твоего парня.

— Я не её парень, — попытался возразить Джон, устраивая трость рядом со стулом и вытягивая ногу.

— Это Анжело, — представила Шерлок. — Три года назад с него сняли обвинение в жестоком тройном убийстве.

— Благодаря ей, — вставил довольный итальянец.

— Я доказала, что находясь в постели сразу с тремя девицами из клуба в Сохо, он бы не стал отвлекаться от них, пока не довел дело до конца.

— Даже по два раза. А с Китти…

— Стоп, — поднял руки Джон. — Я понял. 

— Ради этой женщины я пошёл бы под суд.

— Ты и пошёл. Свидетелем по делу о незаконном содержании публичного дома.

— Схожу за свечами, — поиграв бровями, предложил Анжело. — Для большей романтики.

— Да у нас не свидание! — бросил вдогонку Джон, правда, без особого эффекта. 

Следом встала Шерлок.

— Я тоже схожу, отмою руки от чернил. Меню перед тобой, выбирай.

Оставшись один, Джон, в самом деле, взял меню. Погрузившись в чтение описаний блюд, он ненадолго выпал из реальности, а когда отвлёкся, обнаружил напротив себя незнакомого типа в официальном костюме, с зонтом, и притом внимательно разглядывающего его самого.

— Э-э… прошу прощения? — отложил меню Джон.

— Доктор Джон Уотсон, — медленно произнёс незнакомец.

— Мы знакомы?

— Почему Шерлок выбрала вас?

— Так. Стоп, — Джон осмотрелся, но Шерлок нигде не было. — Ещё раз. Что вам нужно?

— Получить ответы на вопросы. Вы случайно встретились с Шерлок сегодня, а она повела вас в Скотланд-Ярд и ещё и сюда. Что в вас её так привлекло?

— Вы из разведки?

— Обычный военврач, раненный в плечо под Кандагаром, и к тому же психосоматической хромотой.

— Вы кто такой?

— Странно, очень странно… Хотя вы можете оказаться полезным.

— Полезным вам? — против воли заинтересовался Джон.

— Именно. Ваше финансовое положение удручающе, но я готов платить вам определённую сумму, если вы согласитесь рассказывать мне о её затеях. Ничего чересчур личного, просто во что она ввязалась на этот раз.

— Нет.

— Я ещё не назвал цифру.

— Не трудитесь. Мне ваша идея не интересна. 

— Уверены? Вы так быстро в неё поверили, доктор. Видимо, рассчитывая на матримониальный союз или, как минимум, не одинокий сон в более удобной, чем ваша, постели. Вы уже посчитали, сколько секунд вам понадобится, чтобы полностью расстегнуть её блузку?

Сжав пальцы в кулаки, Джон шумно втянул носом воздух, готовясь стереть скептическую ухмылку с лица незнакомца, как вдруг послышался возмущенный возглас:

— Майкрофт!

Пулей подлетев к столу, Шерлок возмущенно нависла над ним.

— Здравствуй, сестрёнка, — невозмутимо произнёс тот. — Ты появилась как раз вовремя: твой новый клиент собрался сломать мне нос.

— Надо было задержаться, — хмуро отозвалась Шерлок.

— Постойте, «сестрёнка»? — вмешался Джон.

— Ну, конечно, сестрёнка, — фыркнула Шерлок. — Это мой брат Майкрофт Холмс.

— То есть он не… 

— Что?

— Не закатывает людей в бетон, чтобы они не всплыли в Темзе?

— Иногда бывает, — кивнула Шерлок.

— Боже сохрани! — возмутился Майкрофт. — Я скромный чиновник в британском правительстве.

— А еще куратор МИ-6, МИ-5, военной разведки, ну и всего правительства для королевы. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я случайно проезжал мимо и решил выпить чашечку кофе.

— Ты никогда не ездишь мимо по таким переулкам! Джон, он уже предложил тебе деньги?

— Ну… — под пристальными взглядами сразу двоих Холмсов Джон почувствовал себя слегка неуютно. — Да.

— Сколько?

— Не знаю. Я отказался.

— Ну вот… — разочаровано протянула Шерлок. — Снова не получилось узнать. Так, Майкрофт, ты всё выяснил? Освобождай место.

— Как, ты даже не пригласишь меня присоединиться к вам? — с деланным огорчением произнёс Майкрофт.

— Ты видишь свечи? — развернувшись, Шерлок отобрала у молчаливо стоявшего Анжело подсвечник и гордо водрузила на стол. — Намёк понят?

— У вас всё-таки свидание? — с комичным восторгом уточнил Майкрофт и повернул голову к Джону. — Что же вы отнекивались, доктор? Не подтвердили, что уже думали о том, как будете её разде…

— Майкрофт! — рявкнула Шерлок. — Дверь — там.

— Ухожу-ухожу, сестричка, — покорно встал тот и, не удержавшись, протянул руку, чтобы пригладить взъерошенные кудри. — Шерлок, не злись.

Скрестив руки на груди, Шерлок закрыла глаза, шумно вздыхая и старательно сдерживая свой темперамент. Получалось не особо хорошо. Тем временем Майкрофт, придав её кудрям приемлемый, с его точки зрения, вид, полюбовался результатом и, подхватив зонт, на миг склонился над Джоном.

— Обидишь мою сестру — окажешься в той самой Темзе. В бетоне. 

После чего светски улыбнулся и со словами: «Приятного вечера, доктор Уотсон, Шерлок», — неторопливо вышел на улицу.  
*** 

Анжело всегда блестяще улавливал настроения посетителей ресторана. Пригодилось это умение и сейчас, так что он легко втянул Шерлок и Джона в обсуждение меню, добросовестно запомнил все пожелания и скрылся на кухне. К этому моменту достаточно успокоившись, Шерлок смерила Джона задумчивым взглядом и откинулась на спинку стула.

— У него фиксация на контроле.

— Прости?

— У моего брата. Майкрофту нужно непременно быть в курсе всего. Я, конечно, отучаю его от этого, но нелегко бороться с привычкой, которую не желают терять.

— Понял, — кивнул Джон. — Вы просто… разные.

— По счастью, да. Двух Майкрофтов эта страна бы не пережила. Хватит ей одного влюбленного в интриги и зонты зануды. Двое — уже перебор.

— Возможно.

Оба улыбнулись друг другу. Джон невольно залюбовался игрой света на тёмных кудрях Шерлок, понимая Майкрофта, — к ним и впрямь хотелось прикоснуться, пусть даже лишь для того, чтобы сдвинуть со лба непослушную прядь.

— Твои мысли имеют сугубо эстетическую направленность задвинутого в дальний угол кинестетика или же в них есть сексуальный подтекст? — светски поинтересовалась Шерлок, сложив вместе ладони.

Джон помотал головой.

— Я…

— Я задала конкретный вопрос, Джон. Надеюсь на честный ответ. Тебе ведь известно, что психотерапевту не стоит лгать.

— Да. Да… мне известно.

— Ты разглядываешь меня уже четыре минуты. Почему?

— Любуюсь, — честно признался Джон. — На войне было как-то не до красот. Сплошные трупы и раны. А здесь…

— То есть первый вариант.

— То есть да.

— Спасибо. Расскажи мне теперь о том, где ты живёшь?

— Тебе нужен адрес?

— Нет, — отмахнулась Шерлок. — Адрес мне безразличен. Обстановка, размер комнаты, отношения с соседями? Слушаю тебя.

— Комната небольшая… Мебели почти нет: кровать, стол, холодильник. Я не знаю соседей и как-то не горю желанием общаться с ними. И… — Джон осёкся. — Что-то не так?

— Всё не так, — недовольно развела руками Шерлок и решительно придвинулась поближе к столу. — Никуда не годится, это сведёт мою работу на нет и… — она замерла. — Точно. Сейчас половина пятого. Мы ужинаем до шести, а потом ты вернёшься домой и в девять я жду тебя на Бейкер-стрит 221б. С твоими вещами.

— Подожди, стоп. А что там?

— Моя квартира. То есть, не моя, я её снимаю. Но там есть отдельная комната, а миссис Хадсон — хозяйка — только сегодня попросила подобрать ей второго жильца.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал?

— Точно. Побудешь моим ассистентом, пока не найдёшь себе работу в клинике — если захочешь искать, конечно. Гонорары пополам, с клиентурой проблем не будет.

— Шерлок, Шерлок… но… — ошарашенный внезапным предложением Джон задумался. — Но как пополам, если консультируешь ты?

— Ты будешь оплачивать наши совместные счета и покупать продукты. Мне никогда не хватало терпения ни на то, ни на другое.

— Ты не любишь ходить по магазинам?

Почему-то именно этот факт поразил Джона больше всего.

— Там же люди! — брезгливо поморщилась Шерлок.

— Не любишь?!

— Джон, я неправильная девочка! — громко признала Шерлок. — Всегда была неправильной и… — перехватив взгляд Джона, она закатила глаза. — Нет! Не в этом смысле. Я с детства таскала игрушки у брата, читала его книги, стреляла и никогда не видела смысла в болтовне с ровесниками женского пола. И хотя среди моих клиентов поровну мужчин и женщин, моё понимание их проблем не делает меня частью обычного социума. По крайней мере, гендерных стереотипов в восприятии себя я стараюсь избегать.

— А… слушай… я… Если ты предлагаешь жить вместе, то…

— Конкретнее.

— Парень у тебя есть? Или, может быть, муж?

— Нет.

— А девушка? Это нормально, кстати, я ни в коем случае не…

— Я знаю, что это нормально. Тоже нет. Я считаю себя замужем за работой, Джон. И хотя я не имею ничего против твоего внимания…

— Шерлок.

— …Тем не менее, для активной сексуальной жизни тебе лучше выбрать кого-то другого. Лиз из регистратуры, например. Одинока, живёт в трёх кварталах от Бейкер-стрит. Набросать её психологический портрет?

— Нет! Нет, но… спасибо за совет.

— Как знаешь… — пожала плечами Шерлок. — Можешь продолжать любоваться моими волосами или чем тебе хочется ещё.

И скрестив руки на груди, она вновь откинулась на спинку стула.

Джон вздохнул. Помотал головой, словно пытаясь утрамбовать все впечатления и новую информацию, с трудом веря, что это всё действительно происходит с ним. Ещё утром он начал унылый день с пробуждения от кошмара и вот, уже вечером, сидит с удивительной особой, предложившей сменить жильё и помогать ей в работе… Поразительно много для одного дня.

— Ты сказала, что видишь меня ассистентом. 

— Да.

— Что это предполагает?

— Быструю реакцию на мои просьбы. Ведение записей. Ты сможешь делиться своими мыслями — вторая точка зрения всегда важна. А ещё управляться с лекарствами, если это потребуется. Удачно, что ты тоже врач.

— Ты используешь какие-то медикаменты?

— В психиатрии есть ряд заболеваний, при которых без этого не обойтись. Кстати, в нашем реабилитационном центре вроде бы была свободная ставка терапевта. Разберёмся с твоими проблемами и… сможешь практиковать. В те часы, когда не понадобишься мне, конечно.

— Это… очень привлекательное предложение. Не знаю, чем я его заслужил, но…

— Джон, пожалуйста! — поморщилась Шерлок. — Вон, Анжело несёт наш заказ, так что лучше не думай о всякой ерунде и поешь. 

— Нет, серьёзно, почему именно я?

— У тебя есть важное качество, которого не было ни у одного желающего стать моим ассистентом.

— И какое?

Шерлок выдержала паузу.

— Ты умеешь вовремя молчать.  
*** 

Чтобы собраться, много времени Джону не понадобилось — в съемной квартире вещей набралось лишь на одну спортивную сумку (одежда, обувь, ноутбук, немного посуды и продуктов). Остальное вполне можно было забрать после, если из затеи совместного проживания с психотерапевтом («Да ты и вправду спятил, Джонни!» — утверждал внутренний голос с интонациями сестры Гарриет) действительно что-то получится.

Ровно в девять Джон, прихрамывая, подошел к двери с номером 221б на Бейкер-стрит и надавил кнопку звонка, озираясь по сторонам. Район и впрямь был хорош.

— О. Вы, наверное, доктор Уотсон, — поприветствовала его немолодая леди в цветастом платье, тут же отступив на шаг, приглашая войти.

— Да. Доктор Джон Уотсон, можете называть меня Джон, — приветливо улыбнулся Джон. — А вы, вероятно, миссис Хадсон?

— Да, я ваша новая квартирная хозяйка, Джон. Ну, не стойте на пороге, заходите поскорее.

Подхватив сумку, Джон перешагнул порог.

— Куда мне?..

— Вы можете отнести вещи в гостиную. И спускайтесь сюда, на улице прохладно, я заварю вам чайку.

— А… Шерлок?

— О, она убежала, — махнула рукой миссис Хадсон. — Предупредила о вас, Джон, и… след простыл. По-моему, её куда-то вызвали.

— Ясно… — задумчиво кивнул Джон. — Хорошо, я… Сейчас отнесу сумку и спущусь.

— Ключ в двери, — сообщила миссис Хадсон, после чего скрылась на кухне.

Подъем на второй этаж Джон осилил только за три минуты. Нога почти не сгибалась, а трость так и норовила выскользнуть из руки. Почему-то лишь после слов Шерлок он обратил внимание и на вес, и на неудобную длину трости, и на рукоятку, но вот альтернативы не было. 

Гостиная Джону понравилась, небольшой беспорядок выглядел даже уютным, а череп на каминной полке — не показалось, вполне настоящий — вполне себе дружелюбным. Заглянув на кухню и в ванную, Джон погасил за собой свет и отправился к миссис Хадсон. Эта дама явно очень доверяла Шерлок, раз позволила едва знакомому человеку одному подняться наверх и хозяйничать там. 

— Знаете, я…

— Ох, дорогой, у вас нога? — сочувственно покивала миссис Хадсон. — А меня бедро замучило. Шерлок, конечно, подбирает какие-то травы, но, боюсь, эту травму прошлого она не залечит... Пожалуйста, садитесь.

— Спасибо. 

Дохромав до указанного стула, Джон осторожно опустился на него. Миссис Хадсон тут же положила на тарелку кусок пирога и пододвинула чашку с чаем.

— Угощайтесь.

— Вы получили какую-то травму?

— Профессиональную, Джон. Когда танцевала во Флориде.

— О. Ясно. 

— Шерлок мне очень помогла.

— М?

— Моего мужа обвинили в жестоком убийстве двоих человек, — теребя кулон, заговорщически поведала миссис Хадсон. — А ещё в том, что он руководил наркокартелем, но это было до того.

— Вот как, — максимально сдержанно отозвался Джон, стараясь ничему удивляться.

— Представляете?

— Да… А что Шерлок? Помогла спасти вашего мужа от тюрьмы?

— Ну что вы! Она доказала, что он не был невменяемым. Его казнили спустя неделю. Я ей так благодарна!

— Понятно… — Джон отпил немного горячего чая.

— Если бы я знала, что она ищет жильё, я бы предложила ей раньше. 

— А… своей квартиры у неё?..

— По-моему, она принципиально не покупает. К тому же безопаснее, когда есть соседи… с её-то посетителями. Вы ведь понимаете?

— Да… Вернее, нет, откуда? Вы сказали: посетители?

— Конечно. Из-за них её выгоняли с предыдущих квартир. Ну, кому понравится, когда к его жильцу приходят сумасшедшие? Грустно это…

— Да уж.

— А вы, я вижу, человек серьёзный, — дружелюбно взяла Джона за руку миссис Хадсон. — Вы присмотрите, чтобы эти люди Шерлок не навредили. 

— Сделаю всё возможное.

— И если вам вдруг понадобится вторая спальня…

— Разумеется, нам понадобится вторая. Мы не…

— Джон! — неожиданно донеслось сверху. — Ты мне срочно нужен! Скорее сюда!

— Простите. Я… Спасибо за чай.

Едва не опрокинув стул, Джон кинулся по ступенькам наверх и, преодолев пролет, практически вломился в гостиную.

— Что? Что ты?.. — он осекся, замерев на входе.

Как оказалось, ничего трагического не произошло: Шерлок мирно сидела на краю стола и, болтая ногами, вертела в руках пачку сигарет.

— Подай зажигалку, а? В кармане пальто.

Джон шумно втянул носом воздух, стараясь успокоиться. Покосился на висевшее на дверном крючке пальто и звенящим от раздражения голоса спросил:

— Ты кричала, чтобы я скорее пришёл, чтобы я подал тебе зажигалку?

— Да-да, в пальто. В левом кармане. И побыстрее.

Всё-таки достав из пачки сигарету, Шерлок зажала её губами и вопросительно глянула на Джона.

— М?

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, выдох, а затем, печатая шаг, решительно подошёл к Шерлок и, вынув у неё сигарету изо рта, засунул в пачку, после чего смял её в руке.

— Поскольку это наша общая квартира, ты не будешь курить здесь.

— Тридцать два, — ровным тоном произнесла Шерлок, глядя Джону в глаза.

— Не понял.

— Тридцать два шага от стула у миссис Хадсон до того места, где ты сейчас стоишь. Ты проделал этот путь без трости, не хромая, в рекордный срок. Поздравляю, Джон. Нам удалось разобраться с твоей психосоматической хромотой.

Джон застыл. Опустив глаза, сделал шаг назад, за ним очень медленно второй, прислушиваясь к себе… Постояв, шагнул вперёд, повернул направо и, пройдя целый круг по комнате, пораженно остановился.

— Я не… Я не чувствую её!

— Очевидно.

— Ты… — он взглянул на так и зажатую смятую пачку в руке. — Ты специально это устроила?

— Безусловно.

— Провоцировала меня…

— Разумеется.

— И я…

— Эксперимент прошёл успешно. Кстати, можешь выбросить, я давно не курю.

— Рад слышать.

— …Предпочитаю никотиновые пластыри. И да, — ловко спрыгнув со стола, Шерлок прошла мимо Джона ко входу на кухню. — Как спустишься к миссис Хадсон за моей долей пирога, скажи, что займёшь комнату наверху. Доброй ночи, Джон.

— Доброй ночи.

Чуточку устало улыбнувшись, Шерлок отправилась в свою спальню.

— Спасибо! — только и успел крикнуть Джон за секунду до того, как хлопнула дверь.

 

_Конец_


End file.
